


Your Typical Day of Saving People

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, i'm the doctor and i save people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life didn't stop when Clara went on to continue hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Typical Day of Saving People

There was a lot of times that the Doctor traveled alone and without Clara. She had her own life to live, being a school teacher and all. The majority of his companions weren't like her. Most who decided to travel alongside him did so leaving their families, friends, jobs… leaving their lives behind. Usually they didn't mind too much. Some were runaways, some didn't have families to begin with. Others understood that they were going away in a time machine so the Doctor could in theory send them back five minutes after they had originally left. Of course that never worked out as it planned. 

Currently he was on a planet in the Ogoga Galaxy somewhere in the middle of the in the Meph Nebula. He hadn't had much time to inquire cause as he exited the TARDIS strange flesh-eating snowballs were being pelted in his direction and a purple-skinned teenage girl had grasped his hand yelled, "Come with me if you want to live!"

He liked her already.

Bulc, the Doctor learned the girl was called, led him through the blustery snowstorm to shelter where she lived with a small group of refugees. None were her relatives, but all were her friends. Most were around her age except for the oldest who had greying hairs around his temples and deep frown lines. The Doctor was informed that they were all that was left of the planet Yckul as far as they knew. They hadn't seen any other souls for at least five years even though they did sweeps every few days. It was quite the shock to meet the Doctor. 

The Time Lord knew of the planet Yckul. He had tried to avoid it at all cost. It had a reputation of being a lost cause. He never wanted to be there. Ever. But apparently his TARDIS had other ideas for him. Oooh, he'd have to scold her later.

Now he had a planet to save. No, more like he had a group of scared teenagers and a middle-aged man to save. _That_ was more his style. He was the Doctor after all. He might have struggled in the beginning of this regeneration to figure out who he was, but he knew now. He was the Doctor and he saved people. It would do the impossible, no just an improbable task of figuring out what the hell those snowball things were, ending this five year blizzard and if he was lucky discover some other survivors. 

He was the Doctor. And he already had a plan on how to save Bulc and her friends. But first he had to dry his socks.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
